Let Love Be Your Light
by iherzi
Summary: This is Hermione being a Slytherin. She becomes someone else altogether. When her old friends find the new her, they're shocked and disgusted. However, she doesn't like them either. So now who does she spend her time with? Now AU
1. Descent into a New World

FLASHBACK

Hermione angrily stomped off the Knight Bus. _What the hell is going on,_ she thought, staring at her house, which was dark, except for a single light in the living room showing tall shadows and dark figures pacing. She pushed the door open and stood in the dim light, peering at the two cloacked figures that stood next to her parents. Her mother was sobbing into her father's chest. He was calmly murmuring to her.

"What's the hell is going on?" She asked, frowning, "Why didn't you pick me up."

"We're sorry," said her father, making a weak attempt at to smile, "Hermy, something's happened. We have something to tell you."

"Mya we've been lying to you all this time," said her mother still sobbing, "We adopted you."

"We aren't muggles," her father said, wiping his eyes, "We're squibs."

"What! How... could you lie to me like that?" Hermione shouted, "For years you've lied to me? I can't believe you! What did you think? That I would hate you? Well I hope your happy, because I do now."

"Mya, we're sorry," the woman shouted.

"Don't ever call me that," She sneered, staring at the woman who was crying before her, "You don't even know me."

"Oh look," One of the cloacked figures said, obviously grinning, "She's already taken to her roots."

"I know," the other, more feminine voice agreed, "She's one of us."

"So your the two who gave me up," Hermione smirked, looking at them, "What makes you think that I'd even want go with you?"

"You don't have a choice," the male voice answered, growing harsh and cold.

"Come on, we're going now," the other said, holding out a pale slender hand.

Hermione hesitated. Then with a smirk, she grabbed it. _I've always wanted to be someone else, _she thought, _ Now I am._ Then, they were gone, leaving behind the things she had known all her life.

END FLASHBACK


	2. New Traditions

She got a new attitude and looks with her new name. Her once chocolate brown frizzy hair, was now a sleek smooth black with green and silver streaks that she had just enchanted into her hair. Her once warm and caring brown eyes were now an icy blue which seemed to see right through you and were filled with careful calculated disdain. Her figure had filled out and she was much taller.

Her thoughts drifted to her friends. Thinking about them made her body tense in nervousness. After a summer of being isolated from everyone except her family, she had quickly grown attached to her twin brother, Jacques, and her older brother Falcon. While she once might have chosen her friends over anything, she had quickly decided that family comes first.

"Adele, are you all right ?" Jacques asked, elbowing her to get her attention.

"Yes, just thinking about my friends," she said, sighing, "What am I supposed to tell them? Even though they think they're so nice, they hate Slytherins."

"If they hate you then they're not your friends non?" he replied, rolling his eyes.

Adele just slumped down on the hard bench at Kings Cross. She didn't want to think about it but sooner or later they would have to know. Although it was restricting, she was relieved that she was not allowed to write or recieve letters. That way she could avoid the topic of how she was spending her summer.

"It would be fun to go shopping at the little stores here, no? " Jacques asked, with a slight accent.

"No way," said Falcon said, "Mama said she would kill us,"

"It's only for a little while," Jacques pouted.

"Lets go," said Adele excitedly.

Adele and Jacques ran off towards the commercial district near Kings Cross, while Falcon slowly followed. He was frowning and his curly black hair kept falling in his face. However Adele could see the twinkle in his eye as he browsed in the shop. She couldn't stop grinning, this was the first time she had seen him happy.

"These muggle things are disgusting," a voice drawled.

"Draco, why don't we go somewhere else," another one whined.

"Get off me you cow," Draco snarled.

Adele tensed up when she heard the two voices, not relaxing until they were out of view. Falcon took this in with his gaze, but ruled it off as bad relations.

"Let's go back," Falcon suggested.

This time the two followed without complaint.Adele grinned as she stepped onto the platform. Familiar sights and sounds greeted her. She began to walk towards Harry and the Weasleys, but a firm grip held onto her arm. She glanced back and saw that Falcon had caught her.

"Not yet," he said with a thick accent.

Adele bowed her head in shame. She knew the way it was going to be. Dumbeldore had prepared a special compartment for them. She knew it was a dumb idea to even try. But for 6 years she had a routine of meeting them and it stuck. She felt a pang of guilt as she saw Harry glance back one more time, his sparkling green eyes going over the crowd. The three made there way through the throng of parents towards the train. Adele let out a sigh of relief as they entered the compartment. She threw herself onto the lush seat. Looking around the compartment she found a letter. She picked it up and began to read.

Dear Slytherins,

This compartment will stay open, but I suggest you leave only if necessary. Your things have already arrived. There will be a special carriage to take you to the school. You can eat dinner in my office, and I will summon you when it is time to reveal your identities. I hope you did not tell anyone about this, because they could put you in danger. You will be sorted at the end of Dinner. Good luck, may you be in the house you own.

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbeldore

"What a great help that was," she muttered as she tossed the paper onto the mat.

"What was a help?" Asked Jacques.

"Absolutely nothing," she said glumly.

"You know what?" Adele said firmly, "I don't care. I have to tell them."

Jacques only raised an eyebrow and said, "Go for it, do you want me to come?"

"Would you?" Adele asked tenatively.

"Of course I would," Jacques, "What is family for?"

"Let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall.


	3. Boyfriend! Eww no

**I don't own Draco Malfoy. Lucky for him...oh the things I would do with him...**

**A/N:** I've forgotten what it's like to get reviews. LOL. Thanks everyone for reading. I hope to update as much as I can before summer's over. Keep Reviewing!

She held his hand tightly, pushing past the groups of people who stared at her with curious eyes until she reached one towards the end of the train. For a moment, she stood there, collecting her thoughts. Then, taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open to find Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville chatting easily, appearing to not have even noticed Hermione's disappearance. She plopped down next to Neville, who stared at her with shock. Jacques came in after, pushing the sliding door behind him. He was leaning against the wall, staring at her friends with indifference.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Ron asked, his ears turning red.

She looked at Jacques in exasperation, "You wanted to tell zem," he he said, grinning widely.

"You guys. It's me, Hermione," she said, tenatively.

Ron eyes grew wide, and he blushed furiously, "But how? Bloody hell! How come you didn't answer our owls Hermione?"

"Yes Hermione," Jacques said, looking at her mockingly, "Why didn't you answer their letters?"

"Jacques! Shut up," She said, grinning faintly.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, smirking mischeviously, "Are you Hermione's boyfriend?"

"Eww. No," they both said at the same time, "We're siblings!"

"What!" Harry shouted, standing up, "Hello. Hermione, you're an only child!"

"Yeah, Hermine was an only child," she said, thankful that Harry had given her an opening to tell them, "But Adele has two siblings."

"Who's Adele?" Ron asked, sounding as stupid as ever.

"I can't tell you everything guys," she said, standing up, "But I just wanted you to know that Hermione is safe and sound, and you'll find out the rest soon."

**A/N: This Story is Cancelled.** JK.Now that I have your attention. I'm sorry. I meant for this to be longer...but I was in a hurry. The next one will be I promise. Guess what! In the next chappy...you get to finally see what Falcon and Jacques look like..I was thinking Tidus and Riku...but if anyone has any good ideas put them in your review!


End file.
